


what the moon doesn't see

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: Dan's in a car at night, all the people around him are sleeping. And he's touching himself.





	what the moon doesn't see

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way more poetic than I thought it would. i hope I captured the feeling well - have fun!

The night is calm and quiet and eerie, just a bit. There’s something about travelling that Dan has always liked, has always made him feel at peace. It’s strange at night though. There’s a bit more energy running through his blood, even now after a show, where he is usually wrung out and exhausted. The dark has always made him a bit on edge.

Not like Phil, apparently. Where Phil spends daylight car journeys pressing his forehead to the coolness of the windows and tries to not sick all over himself, at night he just slips into dream land, lulling away quietly next to Dan. He looks young right now, vulnerable in the moon light.

Dan loves him.

He revels in the thought for a bit and watches, and then switches back to looking out the window again. The driver’s mumbling some words to a crew member next to her that Dan can’t make out. He sees a car passing by and feels that strange thrumming in his veins. He’s tired and he kind of wants a hand on his dick.

There’s people on the seats before and behind them. They’re sleeping. Dan knows, because he’s looked.

It doesn’t take much to press a hand to his crotch in the dark. It doesn’t take him much to respond either, not this wired up and just barely hidden from everyone else.

He likes this sometimes – splitting his focus up, contrasting between the hidden pleasure he gives himself and the sharp awareness he has for the people around him. He likes to work himself up slowly and over time, forced into quietness by his surroundings. To use his fingertips, his palm, light and then firm again. To take his time, alone in the darkness.

Phil smacks his lips once and Dan startles, blood pumping down south even more, but the rest of the car stays quiet and- and he keeps going.

At some point he quietly slips his fingers inside his pants. He touches his dick where it’s curving hard against the restraint of all the clothes he’s wearing. The new feeling is electric and he bites his fist sharply, fighting back a groan as his hips cant up. He keeps teasing, keeps stroking just barely. There’s precome – a lot of it – that he draws a finger through. He’d quite like to taste it. He doesn’t dare to. Instead he presses a finger to his tip, right into the slit, tensing against the shudder his body wants to make.

It’s a bit too much then – just a bit too much of not enough. Dan curves his hand around his dick completely and just holds it there, sometimes squeezing or stroking a bit, but merely just feeling comforted by its weight. He tips his head against the window and looks out again. There’s no cars now, just barely lit up fields and passing houses and the moon, endlessly, the moon and the road taking them down into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this post on [tumblr](https://heartfeltfangirl.tumblr.com/post/174331397898/title-what-the-moon-doesnt-see-rating-e)


End file.
